Early morning mercy
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : les cauchemars de Jack le conduisent à rêver. Attention : slash.


Titre: Early morning mercy

Auteur: veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Rating: R pour le langage et mention de sex.

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les genoux de Jack s'épuisèrent comme Bobby le poussa en avant une dernière fois. Il tomba sur le matelas avec un 'oomph' s'étouffant dans son oreiller. Bobby poussa un long gémissement et frissonna comme son orgasme le déchira. Comme ils frappèrent le matelas, Bobby ramena Jack avec lui sur le côté.

Jack faisait de petit soubresauts en respirant, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux. Bobby resta sa tête entre les omoplates de Jack et prit de profonde inspiration. Ses bras autour de Jack, ignorant le fait que son côté droit s'engourdissait lentement, il pouvait encore sentir les battements du coeur de Jack sous sa main.

Il poussa ses orteils, cherchant la couverture qu'ils avaient jetée au bord du lit. Il en trouva un bord et le traîna jusqu'à ce que ses mains puissent l'attraper. Jack marmonna un 'merci' alors que Bobby tira la couverture sur leurs épaules. Bobby reposa sa tête à nouveau. Ils dormirent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack murmura dans son sommeil, remuant un peu la tête, des 'non' silencieux tombant de ses lèvres.

Bobby cligna des yeux troubles sur l'horloge. Trois heures. 'Putain' Pensa-t-il. Une autre nuit, un autre cauchemar. Bobby avait prit l'habitude de dormir dans le lit avec Jack depuis 3 mois dans la tentative d'alléger les cauchemars de Jack, un effort qui le rendait fatigué durant la journée.

Il soupira doucement comme il se retrouva face à un autre épisode. Il toucha le bras gauche de Jack, prudent de tout mouvement brusque. Il plaça gentiment sa main sur son coude et le secoua un peu.

"Jack" Murmura-t-il. Jack se crispa, ses yeux scellés et son visage tendu. Il le secoua un peu plus fort.

"Jack", murmura-t-il plus fort à présent.

Jack ballotta sa tête plus fortement maintenant, les 'non' venant plus fort et plus vite qu'avant. Bobby se mit sur ses coudes comme il se pencha sur Jack. Il laissa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Jack et le maintenant stable

"Un de ces jours, tu vas nous balancer hors du lit" Dit Bobby, presque sous sa respiration.

Les épaules de Jack se secouèrent comme il luttait dans son rêve.

"Jack!" Cria presque Bobby, "Réveille toi, reviens, réveille toi mec"

Jack bondit soudainement en avant, son bond interrompu par le fait que Bobby le tenait le plus fermement possible. Il retomba, un regard abasourdi comme il scruta la pièce minutieusement. Il sentit les bras de Bobby autour de lui et se détendu légèrement. Il soupira ensuite et mit ses mains sur son visage.

"Un mauvais rêve ?" Questionna Bobby comme il le laissa s'en aller à contre coeur.

"Ouais" Dit-il, les mains couvrant toujours son visage. Bobby fronça des sourcils, Jack ne couvrait jamais son visage après un rêve, et il se lovait toujours contre Bobby, presque recherchant de la protection dans l'obscurité. Mais à présent, il était raide comme une planche, ses mains protégeant son visage de lui. Il était étendu sur le dos, les sourcils profondément froncés comme il sentit la tension de Jack augmentée.

Il pensa obliger Jack à enlever les mains de son visage, ensuite rejeta l'idée presque immédiatement.

'Jack parlera quand il sera prêt, et tu es simplement très mauvais quand tu l'oblige à se confier' Murmura la voix de sa mère dans ses pensée.

Il fit un petit sourire. Il supposa qu'il allait entendre les conseils de sa mère dans sa tête jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Le silence dura dans la pièce un bon moment, avant que Jack enlève finalement les mains de son visage. Il s'est ensuite lové contre Bobby, recherchant aveuglément du réconfort. Bobby le laissa se blottir et resta sa tête contre Jack.

"Tu, euh, veux m'en parler ?" Demanda-t-il comme sa main caressait le bras de Jack, puis son dos, ses ongles courts glissant légèrement sur sa peau. Jack frissonna comme il sentit les ongles érafler sa peau, ses yeux flous.

Il lécha soudainement ses lèvres sèches en secouant sa tête doucement. Bobby acquiesça absent.

"Bien, si tu changes d'avis je suis là."

"Je sais", les mots à peine audibles marmonnés contre la poitrine de Bobby. Il continua à faire courir sa main sur son dos, apaisant Jack de la meilleure façon qu'il le pouvait.

Bobby regarda l'horloge avancer lentement jusque quatre heures. Juste avant quatre heures, Jack commença à chuchoter, Bobby prit peur qu'il s'était rendormi et qu'il était dans un autre cauchemar. Il pencha sa tête sur Jack et écouta attentivement.

"Si je te raconte, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te fâcher, Bobby" Murmura Jack, ses lèvres frottant sa peau dans leurs mouvement.

Bobby soupira. "Après toutes ces années, tu penses encore que je vais te faire du mal Jackie ?"

Jack secoua la tête, une protestation silencieuse. "Non, J'ai peur que tu sois blessé" Dit-il, empêchant un sanglot rauque de passer ses lèvres.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire chéri, je ne te chasserais jamais du lit parceque tu m'as dis quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas" Dit Bobby avec un doux gloussement.

Jack grimaça un moment avant que se bouche se scelle à nouveau. Il retenu sa respiration un moment, puis lâcha les mots rapidement. " J'ai rêvé de toi" dit-il.

"Et c'était mauvais comment ?" Demanda-t-il, s'efforçant un ton léger. Jack frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de Bobby à nouveau, ses cheveux chatouillant le menton de Bobby.

"Ce n'était pas... un bon rêve" Dit-il, sa voix emplit de tristesse.

Bobby ferma ses yeux. 'Maintenant, que faire, maman ? Une idée ?' Pensa-t-il, frustré sur son impossibilité à parler comme il le voudrait. Il se força à garder une voix calme.

"Je suppose que les choses dont tu rêves, Jack, semble toujours réel et pire que ce qu'est la réalité, tu sais que ce n'est pas réel ?"

Jack frissonna, " Bien sûre que ça semble réel" Dit-il.

Ils étaient allongés dans le silence à nouveau alors que Bobby songeait à ce qu'il devait dire tandis que Jack traçait des motifs sur le dessus de son bras. Ils bougèrent un peu, Jack n'étant plus contre Bobby, sa tête déposée sur l'épaule de Bobby. Il sentit qu'il tomberait si il le lâchait.

Il calqua un tatouage de Bobby, les mots qui étaient écrits sur sa peau. Il traça chaque lettre avec son doigt, appréciant le contact de la peau de Bobby sous le bout de son doigt.

"Bobby" Dit-il calmement. "Hmmm?" Dit Bobby ses yeux à moitié ouvert mais attentif.

"Pourquoi as tu ça ?" demanda-t-il comme il calqua le 'No Mercy' (sans pitié) lettre par lettre.

Bobby pensa un instant. "Je l'ai fait quand j'avais environ 25 ans, Jackie, tu le savais ?" Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Jack fit un petit rire. "Non Bobby, je veux savoir ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi 'no mercy' ?" Le sourire de Bobby s'effaça.

Il soupira ensuite. "Ca veut dire… ce que ça veut dire. Je l'ai fait après être sorti de prison. Tu n'as jamais été en prison mec, ça te change. Tu dois tout faire pour survivre." Il s'arrêta un instant, se focalisant sur le présent, pas sur sa première nuit là bas.

"Je voulais faire quelque chose pour montrer que j'étais dangereux à tous ces enculés, pire que ça, je devais montrer qu'il était plus faible que moi, le seul qui était sans pitié comme lorsque j'étais..." Il s'attarda, perdu dans ses pensées.

Jack essuya à ses yeux en colère. 'Putain ! Je dois toujours poser la mauvaise question' pensa-t-il, réprimant l'envie de se frapper. Il avait su que Bobby était revenu comme un survivant, tandis qu'il s'était replié pour se protéger.

Il geignit légèrement à Bobby des excuses. Bobby grommela.

"Ne sois pas stupide. Ce n'est pas te faute. La page est tournée, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant." Jack secoua la tête.

"C'est important pour moi" Bobby rie un peu. "Ouais, si tu veux."

Jack sourit en se décalant encore. Bobby bailla, sa mâchoire craquant. Il lança un autre coup d'œil à l'horloge et grimaça quand il vu qu'il était 4h30 du matin. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur le son de la respiration de Jack, chaque souffle. Il se sourit alors qu'il réalisa qu'une fois de plus Jack lui avait confié quelque chose de mauvais ou personnel.

'Jack être ensemble est bien et mieux encore' Pensa-t-il absent comme il retombait endormi.


End file.
